


Fluff(y Pancakes)

by Live_Long_and_PawsPurr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Flower Power, FlowerPower - Freeform, Fluff, Pancakes, Pre Fall of Beacon, Pre-Episode: v03e10 Battle Of Beacon, Queen of the Castle, mystery pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Long_and_PawsPurr/pseuds/Live_Long_and_PawsPurr
Summary: Nora must solve The Great Pancake Mystery





	Fluff(y Pancakes)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some dumb fluff with my RWBY OTP

Nora groaned as sunlight hit her in the eyes, waking her from a dream where she had just kicked a grim in the face. As she moved to pull the blankets over her so she could finish the fight, she felt something squishy and round on her cheek. Her eyes shot open and she reached up, removing the mystery object. A pancake. 

“Hey, what’s-“ she looked over to the other beds but they were empty. Which was strange, because team JNPR liked to sleep in on Saturdays. Maybe Pyrrha had convinced Jaune to go on a morning jog, and Ren- well, who knew where he would be.   
The mystery pancake intrigued her too much to try and go back to sleep, so she popped it in her mouth and swung herself out of bed. 

When she stood up, she saw another pancake on her bedside table. She leaned over and narrowed her eyes as she examined it. No clues, just another pancake, which she ate in one bite. As she chewed, she looked around the room and saw another pancake on the door handle. She went to it, popped it in her mouth and opened the door. 

Her eyebrows shot up as she saw pancakes suspended by strings along the hallway. Nora placed a hand on her hip considering the situation. This seemed like it could be a trap, but even if it was she was more than capable of taking care of herself, even with Magnhild still resting under her bed. And besides- free pancakes! 

She followed the trail down the hallway and around the corner pulling the pancakes off their strings and eating them as she went, until she reached the kitchen door which was slightly ajar.   
Slowly she pushed it open and gasped.

On the kitchen table was a gigantic pancake castle. Big pancakes were stacked to make the center and mini pancakes created the turrets. There were cookies for doors and windows, candies for stone accents, and even cotton candy for bushes and trees. She took a few steps closer and saw a large pancake next to the masterpiece that said, “Happy Birthday Nora”. 

Silent arms wrapped around her waist, “Do you like it?”

Nora leaned back against Ren’s chest, “I love it”. She turned her head to give him a peck on the cheek. “And now I’m going to eat it.” 

Ren chuckled as he sent a few kisses along her neck, “good”.


End file.
